


No Words Needed

by HamsterWrites



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterWrites/pseuds/HamsterWrites
Summary: Sometimes, love doesn't need too many words for you to know and feel it's real. Most of the time, actions speak louder.Changkyun feels it everytime - when he sees him sitting on the couch, barely keeping an eye open. Trying to stay awake as he waits for me to come home to him.Kihyun sees it in his eyes - as he lifted his chin and leaned in to kiss his lips goodnight.





	No Words Needed

Changkyun sighed an air of relief when he opened the door to his and Kihyun's apartment. He got home so late having caught up with his work. He's an engineer working in a multinational company. His team is currently working on a huge deal that would probably have him promoted. Kihyun, on the other hand, is on his last year of master's degree. 

Kihyun's probably asleep now, he thinks. He put his shoes on its proper place by the door and walked in. 

He was surprised however, to see Kihyun sitting on the living room couch, half asleep.The moonlight from the window's illuminating his face.

'He's so beautiful', Changkyun thinks. 

He walked to him and kneeled on the floor. He brushed his thumb on his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

'Hey', Changkyun whispered.

Kihyun opened one eye and smiled. 'Hey,' he said back, fighting the sleepiness away. 

Changkyun sat on the floor and put his head on Kihyun's lap. Kihyun's hand automatically went to the younger's head, fingers carding through his hair. Changkyun smiled. He feels like a cat being petted on his lap. 

He purred like one. And even though he can't see his face, he knows the older is smiling. 

'Why are still awake?' Changkyun asked Kihyun. The older only hummed in response. 

'Have you eaten yet?' The older asked. 'Have you?' He asked back. 

'I was waiting for you actually,' Ki replied.

Changkyun stilled and got up from the floor. Pouting, he reached out his hand to the older. 

'I ordered some chicken a while ago,' the older sheepishly said. 

They both went to the kitchen and prepared their meal - Kihyun reheating the chicken and Changkyun preparing the table. The silence was nice and comfortable. 

Once everything was set, they ate their meal in silence with hands reaching out to each other once in a while. This is nice and comfortable. Four years into the relationship, both already know each other's rhythm and dynamics.

Changkyun volunteered to wash the dishes after. He was putting on the gloves when he felt Kihyun's head on his shoulder. He smiled. Kihyun was beside him, facing away the kitchen counter with arms crossed on his chest. He can't see him but he knows the older has his eyes closed.

He worked in silence. He can feel the older's breathing beside him. He knows the older's about to fall asleep already, judging from the weight of his head on his shoulder. 

Once done with washing, he turned his face on the older's head on his shoulder and planted a kiss.

He felt Kihyun smile. He wrapped his arms on the older's waist and turned him around to face him. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the younger's head and rested his head on Changkyun's broad shoulder. 

Changkyun rubbed his thumb on the elder's cheek and said, 'Hey'.

With one eye opened, Kihyun looked up and responded, 'Hey'.

'Let's go to sleep', the younger said. Kihyun only hummed in response, resting his head back on Changkyun's shoulders. 

Changkyun lowered his hands onto the elder's thighs and lifted him up. Kihyun automatically hooked his legs around the younger's waist. 

'What are you doing?' The elder asked, staring into the younger's eyes.

'Carrying you to bed,' Changkyun replied, bopping his nose to Kihyun's. The elder giggled, and went back to resting his head on Changkyun's shoulder.

Changkyun carried him to bed and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

'I'll just go wash up and change,' he told Kihyun. The older just hummed and nodded his head, feeling comfortable in bed. 

Ten minutes later, Changkyun went to bed, arms reaching out to Kihyun.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun's waist and rested his head on his chest. 

Sometimes, love doesn't need too many words for you to know and feel it's real. Most of the time, actions speak louder.

Changkyun feels it everytime - when he sees him sitting on the couch, barely keeping an eye open. Trying to stay awake as he waits for me to come home to him. 

Kihyun sees it in his eyes - as he lifted his chin and leaned in to kiss his lips goodnight.


End file.
